Ask
by AlePattz
Summary: Un hombre con muchos rostros—tímido en persona pero un dios en el escenario—conoce a una chica que con cuidado y alegremente descubre su verdadero yo. Tiene ofertas de cientos, pero solo una sabe exactamente cómo preguntar. Historia escrita por SunKing. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Pánico

**¡Surprise! I want to share with you this sweet little story written by SunKing. Thanks for allowing the translation of your stories hun :)**

 **¡Sorpresa! Quiero compartir esta dulce y pequeña historia escrita por SunKing. Gracias por permitir la traducción de tus historias cariño :)**

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **Pánico**

"¿Te gusta esa banda?"

Edward dejó caer el disco de vinilo de nuevo en su posición y levantó la vista, su corazón dando un vuelco por la sorpresa. Una bonita morena sonrió sobre el exhibidor de discos, sus ojos grandes y líquidos e… ¿interesados? Él empujó sus lentes hacia arriba con una mano temblorosa y se encogió de hombros.

"Parecías estar listo para tragártelo entero. Imaginé que eran tus favoritos o algo así." Los ojos de la chica centellaron juguetonamente al desviarse hacia el descartado álbum. "Los Smiths siempre son una buena elección."

"Umm…" Edward apretó sus dedos en puños y deseó poder formar palabras—cualquier palabra—pero ella se las había robado.

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, la chica con los rizos brillantes y los ojos luminosos se apagó. Dejó caer sus delgados hombros por el rechazo involuntario de él y sus mejillas se ponían más rosadas por minuto.

"Lo siento. Tú estabas solo… Y yo… No importa. Siento haberte molestado."

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la tienda, las viejas bisagras rechinaron dolorosamente detrás de ella. El repiqueteo del vidrio puntualizó su salida y lo despertó al mismo tiempo. Sus pies se movieron más rápido que su cerebro, de modo que cuando estaba detrás de ella frente a su coche, todavía no tenía nada que dar.

Con un suspiro de frustración, tocó su hombro. Ella se tensó pero no se dio la vuelta.

"Lo siento. Realmente lo siento." Su reflejo en el cristal mostraba tres líneas de aflicción en su frente y los bonitos labios rosados de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Aun así, no se dio la vuelta.

Paralizado y sin poder verla, tartamudeó. "Es que… maldición, eres muy bonita. Y me hablaste primero. Yo estaba…"

Sus hombros se enderezaron, su boca formó una sonrisa traviesa, pero no lo encaró. Ella ganó cualquiera que fuera la batalla que tenía en su cabeza.

"Estúpido," dijo él finalmente. "Fui estúpido."

Al fin, lentamente, ella se dio la vuelta sobre sus zapatos de tacón de cuña y encontró su mirada.

"Soy Bella. Y si no vas a comprar ese álbum, yo sí."

El corazón de Edward, tan apretado y adolorido por lastimarla, se abrió y se llenó de emoción. "A ver quién lo gana."

* * *

 _ **Awww, este Edward me encantó, me pareció muy tierno. Y esta Bella la perfecta para él.**_

 _ **Como verán, son capis muy cortitos y son pocos, todos traducidos, así que la historia, dependiendo de ustedes, podemos tenerla completa hoy mismo o mañana, o en unos días. Depende totalmente de ustedes. Tómenlo como un ejercicio de lo que hablamos hace poco en mi grupo. Ser agradecidos, y no solo hablo de mis traducciones, sino también las de otras traductoras y autoras en español. Denles un poco de su amor. Estaré esperando sus impresiones sobre la historia. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo :)**_


	2. Detenme si crees que escuchaste esto

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de SunKing, yo solo traduzco.

 ** _Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo._**

* * *

 **Detenme si crees que escuchaste esto antes**

"Estoy a punto de empezar mi tercer año en Vandy." Bella hizo una pausa para sacar rápidamente su pequeña lengua rosada y atrapar la espuma de su moca. "Pero en realidad nunca voy a graduarme. La estudiante perpetua—esa soy yo."

Edward le dio una servilleta y le señaló un lugar que había pasado por alto. Sin una pizca de vergüenza, se limpió el labio superior y sonrió.

"¿Por qué?" Él seguía teniendo problemas para formar oraciones bajo el resplandor de su sonrisa.

A ella no parecía importarle. En vez de eso, como si completara su pregunta por él, simplemente contestó. "Premedicina **(1)**. Son cuatro años ahí, y luego otro en alguna otra parte, y luego aún más en otro lado. Eso si no abandono todo y entro a trabajar en _Starbucks_ , lo que es tentador de muchas formas."

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por la pequeña cafetería mientras hablaba, cautelosa de que alguien pudiera escucharla pronunciar la temida palabra con "S" en una cafetería independiente. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Belmont."

Eso no respondió en realidad su pregunta, y no había suficiente información para que ella completara su idea. El pequeño gesto en su rostro habló por ella, así que él ordenó sus pensamientos bajo el peso de su curiosa mirada.

"Soy estudiante de música comercial. Estoy en mi segundo año."

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron con diversión. "¿Soy mayor que tú?"

Con una sonrisa en respuesta, él negó. "Probablemente no. Me ha tomado seis años llegar hasta aquí. Tengo veinticuatro."

Ella esperó, lista para la parte graciosa de la historia, pero él le dio lo que tenía y ella necesitaba averiguar más.

"Entonces, música comercial. ¿Algo así como un ingeniero en sonido? ¿Empresa musical?"

Sus pistas le ayudaron a reunir más palabras, pero no las suficientes. Comenzó con un gesto negativo de su cabeza.

"Representación, si puedes creerlo. Violín. Bueno, la viola **(2)**. Es por eso que estoy muy atrasado en mis clases. Por lo general estoy de gira."

La boca de ella se abrió, unos dientes blancos y derechos a la vista. La reacción no fue inesperada. Él estaba, después de todo, casi mudo en su presencia. En lugar de hacer la pregunta que él esperaba—cómo lograba tocar en el escenario cuando no podía sostener una conversación tomando café—ella pasó a la siguiente en su lista mental.

"¿Conozco la banda?"

Edward se removió incómodo, deseando de pronto poder responder la pregunta que no había hecho.

"La conozco, ¿verdad?" Ella rebotó en su asiento, sus rizos balanceándose contra su largo cuello. "No tienes que decirme."

Las palabras desbloquearon sus labios una vez más. Agachando su cabeza, Edward murmuró, "Hayes Hawkins."

"Mierda."

El Artista del Año por tres años consecutivos provocaba esa respuesta en la mayoría de las personas. Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward al imaginarse sus labios perfectos sueltos, los ojos amplios, y sus palmas sudorosas. La siguiente pregunta siempre era—"Eres increíble."

Esa no. Él levantó la vista, seguro de portar la expresión que había imaginado en ella. Se supone que pidiera conocer a Hayes, que pidiera un autógrafo, cualquier cosa. Nadie se acordaba del que tocaba la viola.

"Ese solo que haces en _House on Fire_ me da escalofríos cada vez que lo escucho."

Luego, _entonces_ hizo la pregunta que había esperado primero.

"¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes tocar para toda esa gente?"

* * *

 **(1) Pre-medical (Premedicina) usualmente abreviado en pre-med es un término que se utiliza en los EE. UU. para describir una opción que sigue un estudiante no universitario antes de convertirse en un estudiante de medicina. Se refiere a las actividades que preparan a un estudiante no universitario para la escuela de medicina.**

 **(2) La viola es un instrumento musical de cuerda, similar en cuanto a materiales y construcción al violín pero de mayor tamaño y sonido más grave. Su tesitura se sitúa entre los graves y medios del violín y los agudos del violoncello, y es muy usado en la música country.**

* * *

 _ **Como ya dije en el capi anterior, me parece que esta Bella es perfecta para él porque sabe tratar con su naturaleza extremadamente tímida. O como dice el summary de la historia, sabe preguntar :) ¿Ustedes qué creen?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su respuesta, no saben cómo me alegra que algunas que no están acostumbradas a dejar review se estén esforzando por hacerlo. Háganlo una costumbre con todas las historias que leen, demuestren que el fandom en español también sabe ser agradecido con sus autoras, y traductoras. Gracias a: Sarai GN, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, Naynam, IsabellaPaz, DANIELA, graciela, Gladys, AriiPattinson, jacke94, muse3841, Ericastelo, johannabodmer, Rosible, Cecesg, Mafer, Mss. Birghtside, tulgarita, niyus1205, rosy canul, Sei, Bells Lopez, Caniqui, Vev95, lagie, May, Yalitza, soledadcullen, saraygarcia08, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Jazmin Li, SkyC, glow0718, freedom2604, 1999, LeidaJim, Gisela, Anastacia T. Crawford, peyci cullen, Sully YM, Majin, Tata XOXO, Mony Grey, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. ¿Cuándo? Recuerden que depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **PD. Les recomiendo poner en alerta la historia porque no quiero llenar los grupos con muchos avisos, así que en algunas ocasiones puede que solo avise en mi grupo y algunos de los grandes.**_

 _ **PD 2. niyus1205 me preguntó que cuántos capítulos son y la respuesta es: son 11 y como ya les dije, cortitos, así que puedo darle completo a este pequeño fic hoy mismo, dependiendo de su respuesta.**_


	3. El chico con una espina clavada

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 ** _Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo._**

* * *

 **El chico con una espina clavada en su costado**

"Algunas veces lo odio," Edward confesó mientras Bella dejaba a un lado el sombrero que se acababa de probar.

Habían llevado la conversación del café demasiado ruidoso a una tienda de ropa _vintage_ casi vacía, y su bonita compañera había aprovechado la oportunidad de tratar la tienda como su armario privado. Él hizo notas mentales de la forma en que una mascada verde hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran, en cómo el sombrero rojo hacía que su piel luciera como crema derramada. Si ella se lo permitiera, vaciaría su cartera en compras frívolas solo para disfrutar de su belleza.

"Pero eres muy bueno."

Un collar de perlas rodeó su cuello, y le siguió otro sombrero. Ella se veía como una dama de clase, de valor, y él se sentía como un adolescente deslumbrado.

"Gracias. Quiero decir, no quiero sonar desagradecido. Es genial ganar dinero haciendo algo en lo que soy realmente bueno. Y la mayoría de las veces también me gusta. Es solo que… algunas veces no."

Ella envolvió una _pashmina_ sobre sus hombros a pesar del calor de julio e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo por debajo del ala del sombrero. "No me dices mucho con eso."

Edward se rio entre dientes y frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Obviamente, soy tímido. Siempre lo he sido. Mis padres me subieron al escenario desde los cuatro años, pero en realidad nunca aprendí a abrirme. Algunas veces puedo hacer el papel. Dejar mi verdadero yo en el cuarto verde y ser una estrella de _rock_ por una hora o algo así. Pero siempre me vuelvo a quitar ese traje en el momento que dejo el escenario. Cuando la gente espera que sea ese tipo, que sonría y baile en público lejos de los miles de personas, lo odio. Odio decepcionarlos."

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó caer bruscamente en el perchero otra vez. Lo había hecho para darle todo el efecto de su ceño fruncido.

"No puedo imaginar que decepciones a alguien."

"Ya te decepcioné a ti."

Agarró la tela que la envolvía y se giró para un lado y para el otro, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes.

"Además," continuó él con un vistazo a su teléfono, "solo me conoces por tres horas. Todavía hay mucho tiempo para hacerlo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Los ojos de ella se estrecharon, con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. "¿Este no es todo el tiempo que tengo?"

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta al escuchar su atrevida pregunta, su esperanza aumentando y derramándose antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"Puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras."

* * *

 _ **Se ve el dilema que el pobre Edward está sufriendo, ama lo que hace, es muy bueno en ello, pero no puede dar a su público más allá de su actuación en el escenario. Pero sin duda está Bella está haciendo todo lo que puede por aumentar su autoestima, ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Estoy fascinada con ustedes chicas, gracias por corresponder de esta forma y me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por su review en el capítulo anterior: Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, alo-star, DANIELA, Sully YM, rosy canul, 1999, leyswan, Angeles MC, Reva4, baarbaraa, Brenda Cullenn, lagie, Manligrez, DBMR1, soledadcullen, DenniChavez, Tamara, Chayley Costa, lizdayanna, Deessa Whitlock, johannabodmer, Mafer, LeidaJim, Antonia, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Jazmin Li, blueorchid02, injoa, EmmaBe, Mony Grey, chiquillanerd, Mss. Brightside, Caniqui, Sarai GN, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, cuando ustedes lo decidan ;)**_

 _ **PD. Alguien preguntó si salen los demás personajes, y por ser una historia cortita no salen todos, solo Emmett y Jasper, y solo de paso.**_


	4. Comencé algo que no podía terminar

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **Comencé algo que no podía terminar**

Los delgados dedos de ella acariciaron las callosas puntas de los suyos antes de entrelazar sus manos. Después de solo cuatro horas, el gesto debería parecerle extraño—hacerlo sentir incómodo. Pero Bella era algo especial, algo que no se presentaba todos los días.

Él había tenido su buena cuota de ofertas por parte de entusiastas mujeres dispuestas a vincularse con cualquiera que fuera cercano a Hayes Hawkins. Incluso si lo hubiera deseado—y nunca fue así—no podría hacerlo. Esas mujeres esperaban que él diera el primer paso, que tocara extraños lugares de sus cuerpos en momentos de intimidad forzada.

La curva de la mano de Bella en la suya era más íntimo que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber experimentado en la gira, el bamboleo de sus caderas más cautivador que cualquier blusa escotada o falda corta.

"¿Cena?" La voz de ella fue baja, un ligero temblor fue la única cosa reveló su falta de confianza.

Lo que sea. Por poco le contesta él pero en vez de eso asintió. Se metieron en un pequeño restaurante adjunto a una cervecería artesanal, y él permitió que los llevara a la mesa. Después de un momento de deliberación, él señaló una cerveza negra y sonrió cuando ella ordenó lo mismo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad?"

Ella tenía las mejores preguntas. Siempre directas al corazón y nunca las esperaba. Había previsto una charla incómoda, en la que describiera a su efervescente hermana y a sus cariñosos y tal vez equivocados padres. En vez de eso, ella quería saber qué tanto tiempo tenía con él. Al menos, eso es lo que él esperaba.

"Me iré de nuevo el jueves por el fin de semana. Tengo que volver a clases el martes en la mañana. Han sido muy buenos con el horario."

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué más harían? ¿Contratar a un violinista de segunda clase?"

Se sintió conmovido por su elogio. Sincero, simple. No habló efusivamente o se trabó buscando adjetivos en un esfuerzo por impresionar.

Las sorprendentes preguntas dieron paso a lo esperado, y Edward tuvo la oportunidad de balbucear sobre su familia. También descubrió que ella era hija única de padres divorciados, con la mayoría de los rasgos de su madre pero con lo suficiente de su padre para mantenerla con los pies en la tierra.

"Él es el jefe de policía en Washington," explicó ella. "Muy estricto y tal vez un poco aburrido. Pero también es firme y seguro y el mejor hombre que conozco."

Edward miró su blusa holgada y cabello descuidado, sus coloridos zapatos y aretes colgantes. Ella era cualquier cosa menos estricta y aburrida, pero firme y segura le quedaba tan bien como sus _jeans_.

La cerveza era bastante y sabrosa, multiplicada por tres para cada uno antes de que terminaran. Mareados y con los ojos vidriosos, salieron a trompicones a la acera en una nube de risitas. El día se había esfumado y dejó dos caminos atrás: uno de responsabilidad y otro de dicha.

"Tienes clase mañana," declaró ella, interpretando su humor sombrío.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí," le confirmó.

"Y la diversión debe terminar."

Su respiración, cálida, dulce y con olor a malta por la cerveza, le hizo cosquillas en su barbilla y luego su mejilla conforme se acercaba. Delgados brazos lo envolvieron en un calor delicioso al recibir el primer abrazo que podía recordar que no estuviera acompañado por una llave de tarjeta de algún hotel o un número de teléfono escrito con lápiz labial. Y pudo ver claramente, con sus gafas en su lugar, cuando ella presionó sus carnosos labios rosados en su mejilla con barba.

Un giro rápido de su cabeza, y hubiese recibido el cielo. Podía hacerlo. Podía levantar su barbilla con sus callosos dedos y reclamar esa cálida y mágica boca.

"Te encontraré," le susurró ella. "Lo prometo."

Y entonces se fue.

* * *

 _ **Awwww pobrecito, ¡lo dejó! ¿Creen que realmente lo buscará? ¿Se decepcionará él porque se fue? Al menos ya sabe un poco más de ella y ella un poco más de él.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, algunas nuevas otras de las de siempre, no saben cómo me alegran el día con sus palabras: Antonia, jacke94, tulgarita, Jocelyn907, AriiPattinson, soledadcullen, Sei, ginnicullenswan, Bertlin, Rosibel, Sully YM, Anastacia T. Crawford, Yoliki, Cherryland, marcelw, glow0718 (me hiciste reír con lo de tu esposo jajaja) Mss. Brightside, bbluelilas, Brenda Cullenn, Roxy Sanchez, Deessa Whitlock, Mafer, EmDreams Hunter, paansaro cullen swan, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, chiquillanerd, freedom2604, Angeles MC, niyus1205, DenniChavez, Gabriela Cullen, Majin, Gladys, LeidaJim, Manligrez, Sarai GN, patymdn, Alexandra Cullen Hale, May, blueorchid02, leyswan, Tata XOXO, johanna bodmer, ConnyCullenMasen, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo será? ;)**_

 _ **PD. Alguien preguntó si Edward era una estrella y en realidad, la banda en la que toca es muy reconocida, y obvio él toca excelente el violín, pero por su timidez no ha querido que reconozcan su talento. Veamos si Bella puede hacer algo con eso.**_


	5. Anoche soñé que alguien me amaba

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de SunKing, yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **Anoche soñé que alguien me amaba**

Cuando el amanecer robó sus sueños, Edward se estiró y sonrió. La chica con los rizos castaños no había dejado sus pensamientos incluso en su sueño. Dijo que lo encontraría. Lo prometió. Le había dado lo suficiente para que pudiera hacerlo.

Si fuera un mejor hombre, uno listo, hubiera conseguido lo que necesitaba para encontrarla. Con lo que tenía no le alcanzaba siquiera para salir por la puerta principal. Aun así, sonrió.

Sonrió como un hombre que había encontrado su para siempre. Se había sentido de la misma forma después de sostener un violín por primera vez. Con las cuerdas presionando unos tiernos y diminutos dedos, y un arco demasiado pesado para sostener, se sintió en casa, y eso nunca lo había dejado. Con la mano de ella tocando los callos que esas cuerdas habían formado con el tiempo, se había sentido como un niño una vez más. Descubriendo, buscando… ocultando. Luchando bajo el peso de algo más grande que jamás imaginó que fuera posible.

Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que llegaría tarde si no se movía, de modo que salió del calor del colchón y se metió en la ducha a trompicones, en unos _jeans_ y una de las camisetas que había guardado para el escenario… solo por si acaso.

Ella dijo que lo encontraría. Lo prometió.

La emoción embriagadora de la posibilidad colisionó contra la apabullante duda mientras los compañeros de clase que lo rodeaban discutían sobre éticas y leyes de derechos de autor. Las palabras irrumpieron de sus labios cuando la ira fue demasiado candente como para degustarla, impactando a muchos que seguramente había asumido que no tenía voz.

"Sorprendentemente certero, señor Cullen." El profesor Banner asintió con una sonrisa. "Aunque no nos sorprende en los más mínimo considerando su actual portafolio. Si alguien aquí conoce sobre las leyes de derecho de autor, imagino que sería usted."

El calor invadió las mejillas de Edward al mismo tiempo que se guardaba más palabras. Su marca en el último álbum de Hayes Hawkins no había pasado desapercibida. La atención fue suficiente para sellar sus labios por el resto de la clase.

Cuando atravesó las puertas furioso hacia el brillante sol de julio, el destello de un marrón resplandeciente llamó su atención.

Gafas de sol oscuras cubrían sus ojos, los que él sabía destellaron como su risa.

"Así que, señor Nominado al Grammy. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?"

Sus labios se abrieron, las palabras estaban listas. En vez de un feliz hola, él chilló.

"¿Estuviste en mi clase?"

* * *

 _ **¡Me encanta cómo lo sorprende! ¿Estuvo en su clase? ¿Lo estaba persiguiendo? ¿Qué le dirá Bella? Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que ella estuviera allí, ya ha causado una gran impresión en él, ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando su review: ginnicullenswan, soledadcullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Angeles MC, Merce, cary, Reva4, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, AriiPattinson, Manligrez, freedom2604, niyus1205, Mafer, Majin, Ericastelo, LeidaJim, aliceforever85, May, Linferma, EmmaBe, Brenda Cullenn, lagie, bbluelilas, Jocelyn907, rosy canul, Sarai GN, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, patymdn, Miss. Brightside, tulgarita, ConyCullenMasen. Recuerden que ustedes deciden si hay un sexto este día :)**_


	6. La enorme boca ataca de nuevo

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de SunKing, yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **La enorme boca ataca de nuevo**

"Oh, ahora eres tú el de las preguntas," Bella subió sus gafas sobre su cabeza, y como era de esperarse, sus ojos marrones bailaban. "Estabas tan serio. Muy determinado a asimilar cada palabra. Aprendí más hoy con solo mirarte que ayer con mis millones de preguntas."

Él agachó su cabeza, sus labios apretados formando una fina línea. Halagado de que lo hubiera buscado. Avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto romper su frágil cascarón por la ira.

"Disculpa el que hayas visto eso."

Ella pasó su brazo por el de él y lo condujo a la acera, necesitando de algo más que un gentil tirón para hacer que la siguiera.

"¿Te disculpas por qué?"

Oh, sus preguntas.

"¿Por tu pasión?" Continuó con un apretón a su bíceps, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su dirección. "¿Por tu talento? ¿Tu conocimiento de tu arte? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios te disculparías por algo de eso?"

Cuando ella hacía una pregunta, él también tenía que hacérsela.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar tan bien de mí cuando apenas me conoces?"

La comprensión curveó sus labios, de forma íntima y adorable. "¿Cuándo es tu siguiente clase?"

"Depende. ¿Por qué estabas en esta?"

"Nadie me dijo que no podía estarlo. Solo entré y me senté. No tengo clases de verano. ¿Qué más voy a hacer además de acosar a un chico lindo?"

Algo dulce y cálido se movió rápidamente por sus venas, reconocimiento, una conexión. Ella lo buscó, no por su fama o status, sino solo por él. "Mañana."

"Entonces, ¿estás libre?"

Lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba. Excepto que no.

"Vamos a tocar en el Ryman **(1)** esta noche para un evento benéfico. Tengo que estar ahí a las cinco."

Ella miró el sol del mediodía, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su cabello agitándose en la brisa. "Diría que es tiempo suficiente para meternos en algunos problemas."

Edward no la cuestionó cuando abrió su pequeño coche con el mando a control remoto. Él puso su mochila en el asiento trasero, se puso el cinturón, y esperó a ver a dónde lo llevaría.

La música llenó el coche después de encenderlo, y Edward recibió el primer vistazo a su sonrojo. Antes de que se escucharan tres notas, sacó el disco y lo arrojó en alguna parte detrás de ella. Sus ojos amplios, suplicantes pero divertidos, le rogó en silencio. Por primera vez, él de verdad sabía que decir.

"Es halagador. En serio. ¿Quieres que te lo firme?"

El chirrido del motor cubrió su gruñido, pero muy apenas, cuando pisó el acelerador. Dedos nerviosos encontraron la radio y seleccionaron la estación local, que tocaba otra melodía de Hayes Hawkins. La risa de Edward emergió, oxidada pero segura, mientras ella arrojaba sus manos al aire y maldecía.

Escucharon sin hablar, la mirada de Edward en ella para captar cualquier reacción, mientras la de ella permaneció pegada al frente, a la carretera. Pequeños tics en su mejilla revelaron su deseo de reírse, pero lo ocultó detrás de determinación. Cuando la canción terminó, se volvió hacia él y al fin le robó el aliento con su sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿qué tiene que hacer una chica para recibir una invitación al Ryman?"

Batió sus pestañas, juguetona pero tan seria como jamás la había visto. Antes de que perdiera el valor, estiró su mano vacilante y rozó el pómulo de su mejilla con un dedo áspero.

"Diría que ya lo estás haciendo."

* * *

 **(1) Se refiere al Auditorio Ryman en Nashville, Tennessee en Estados Unidos.**

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja, la atrapó escuchando el disco de la banda. ¿Ya dije que me encanta esta Bella? Pues lo digo de nuevo, me encanta. Siempre tratando de aumentar la autoestima de él. Ahora, ya tiene la invitación para uno de sus conciertos, ¿qué creen que pase ahí?**_

 _ **Estoy muy feliz por la bienvenida que le han dado a este fic, me alegra que lo estén disfrutando y me alegra mucho más el ver a algunas lectoras fantasmas hacerse presentes. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Anastacia T. Crawford, Nathy Cullen Black, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, Pili, alo-star, chiquillanerd, lizdayanna, AriiPattinson, Hanna D.L, Danny, saraygarcia08, Majin, Bertlin, Tamara, LeidaJim, Sully YM, DenniChavez, niyus1205, May Cullen M, rosy canul, Mafer, glow0718, EmmaBe, soledadcullen, Reva4, lagie, Jocelyn907, Cherryland, Roxy Sanchez, Alexandra Cullen Hale, patymdn, Sarai GN, ginnicullenswan, Caniqui, ConyCullenMasen, freedom2604, Jazmin Li, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Mss. Brightside, Ericastelo, Angeles MC, y algunos anónimos. Es tarde en mi país, pero es fin de semana, y aunque mañana trabajo voy a dejar listos los capis para publicar. Así que, ¿habrá un séptimo?**_


	7. Por favor déjame conseguir lo que quiero

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de SunKing, yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame conseguir lo que quiero**

"Si no tocaras el violín, ¿qué crees que harías en vez de eso?"

Las potenciales respuestas eran tan numerosas como las hojas encima de ellos, tan vastas como el cielo más allá. Él pudiera haber hecho todas esas cosas, si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero el violín siempre había tomado el primer lugar.

"No estoy seguro. Probablemente, algo en lo que no tendría que hablar mucho. Sigo creyendo algunas veces que probablemente voy a terminar escribiendo canciones para poder bajarme del escenario, pero lo echaría de menos. De esa forma extraña, en la que te mueres del miedo. Es como cuando quieres subirte a una montaña rusa otra vez aun cuando casi te hace vomitar la primera vez."

"Creo que yo escribiría libros. Novelas sexis de romance."

El sudor puso las manos de él resbalosas; un nudo en su garganta ahogó su respuesta. Carraspeó, luego de nuevo.

"¿Crees que serías buena en eso?"

El susurro de los árboles y el trinar de los pájaros acompañaron la risita de ella al mismo tiempo que se rodaba sobre su costado y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

"Probablemente no. Es realmente difícil ser buena en eso. Pero me encanta esa sensación, ¿sabes? Esa hermosa, devastadora, mágica y terrible sensación de enamorarse. Y me gustaría hacer que otros la sintieran todo el tiempo."

Él conocía el sentimiento que estaba describiendo. El vuelco en su estómago, el rugido en sus oídos. Su voz, caramelo salado y el más oscuro de los chocolates, llenando su cabeza y haciendo eco por horas, incluso cuando ella no estaba ahí. ¿Sabría igual de dulce?

Ella esperó.

"Creo que definitivamente podrías hacer que la gente sintiera eso." Una confesión accidental, susurrada. En voz baja.

"¿Te hago sentir eso?"

Lo hacía. Oh, de verdad lo hacía. Pero él no podía decírselo hasta que supiera. Él tenía que saber.

"¿Por qué me elegiste?"

Astutos dedos se deslizaron por la manta para descansar sobre su brazo. Su toque no había perdido su poder. En todo caso, la oleada de calor, de placer, era más fuerte.

"Solo quería el álbum que estabas sosteniendo. _Tú_ me elegiste. Me mostraste quién eras realmente."

Su odio a sí mismo escapó en una risa entre dientes. "¿Un idiota tartamudo, demasiado tímido para hablar?"

Ella apretó su agarre al mismo tiempo que se acercaba. Aún más cerca, hasta que su piel calentada por el sol se pegó al algodón de su camisa.

"Shh." Una reprimenda, no consuelo. "Eras solo un chico que estaba a punto de conseguir algo que quería hasta que de verdad me miraste, y lo que quería cambió. En lugar de volver a subir ese muro, en vez de esconderte o alejarte, me perseguiste. _Tú_ me elegiste. No eres un idiota tartamudo. No eres demasiado tímido para conseguir lo que quieres. Eres determinado. Y eso es algo _sexy_."

* * *

 _ **Esta Bella sí que sabe lo que quiere, ¿no creen? Pero esta última parte fue lo que más me gustó, ella le dice 'Tú me elegiste'. Y es cierto, por más tímido que sea, tuvo el valor de ir tras ella. Ahora sí, en el próximo veremos a Edward en acción, ¿cómo reaccionará Bella al Edward que es arriba del escenario? ¿Lo sabremos pronto? Si ustedes lo quieren, sí :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en este capítulo: freckles03, Rossmery, LeidaJim, Rosibel, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, angelabarmtz, Alexandra Cullen Hale, Caniqui, DANIELA, rosy canul, Fatavill, Tata XOXO, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, ConyCullenMasen, tulgarita, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, DenniChavez, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, alo-star, Mafer, Bertlin, Mss. Brightside, niyus1205 y algunos anónimos. Para mí son las doce y media de la noche así que este es el último. Pero…. depende de ustedes que mañana temprano suba el capi 8 de esta historia. Saludos y nos leemos mañana.**_


	8. Este hombre encantador

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de SunKing, yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **Este hombre encantador**

Vestido con una ajustada camisa a cuadros. Edward estaba listo para reunirse con la multitud. Su imagen de estrella de _rock_ casi estaba lista, y esta vez con alguien que lo vería.

Hayes Hawkins había sido comparado con muchos desde Mumford e Hijos hasta Hank Williams, Jr. hasta que los eclipsó a todos. Y Edward había estado ahí desde el principio, primero como un chico tímido de secundaria acompañando a adultos vulgares, y luego como un adulto con derecho propio. Había intentado vivir la vida durante unos tres _shows_ después de su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Había aceptado una invitación y cerveza gratis y se revolcó con una extraña con resultados desastrosos. La noche había estado bien; el día después fue el peor de su vida.

Él había sido hecho para alguien y creía firmemente en que alguien había sido hecho para él. Tal vez Bella; tal vez no.

Solo faltaba una cosa antes de que la transformación del idiota tartamudo a dios del _rock_ estuviera completa. Dejó las gafas a un lado justo antes de seguir a la banda al escenario. Su "X" con cinta brillaba, como un faro guiándolo a su lugar mientras la multitud rugía a la vida. El reflector lo encontró, lo calentó, recordándole por qué amaba la madera artesanal sobre su hombro y las cuerdas debajo de sus dedos.

Cuando los primeros acordes iniciaron y el rugido aumentó en intensidad, sonrió en dirección a sus compañeros de banda. Simples borrones en una más loca y brillante dimensión, sus amigos asintieron en respuesta. Jasper en el bajo, Emmett en la batería. Hayes abrió con palabras en un tenor torturado, y retrocedió para dejar que Edward los liderara. Y lo hizo. Lideró la banda y la multitud, como el flautista—el flautista ciego. Ademanes más marcados, un tono más intenso, gestos más graciosos. Él siempre había sido un músico, pero al fin _actuó_.

Por primera vez, deseó poder ver. Quería derribar el muro entre él y los gritos solo para verla. Solo para saber que estaba ahí. Incluso sin la sonrisa de ella, sin su orgullo, lo dio todo. Dio toda la música que se había reservado en el pasado.

Por ella. Todo por ella.

Y cuando el _show_ terminó, no quería nada más que a Bella. Al abrirse camino a través de la multitud, ciego pero viendo al fin, evadió los manoseos y las sonrisas y los ronroneos, estaba más convencido de su futuro que nunca antes.

Bella. Ella rompió las barreras y lo lanzó a la grandeza sin siquiera intentarlo.

"¿Viste a una linda morena con una… algo así como… una blusa verde? ¿Holgada, suelta y bonita?"

Emmett, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, sonrió y meneó sus cejas. "¿Encontraste una esta vez?"

"¿La viste?" Edward empujó para pasar, sus ojos sin ver mientras manos lo acariciaban y voces murmuraban.

"Puede que sea la chica que acaba de salir por la puerta."

* * *

 _ **Noooooo! ¿Se fue de nuevo? Pobre Edward, ahora que lo había dado todo en el escenario gracias a ella. ¿Por qué se fue Bella? ¿Creen que no le haya gustado el Edward del escenario? Bueno, pronto lo sabremos.**_

 _ **Disculpen que no pude subir hasta ahora pero tuve algo de trabajo, ahora sí, tengo tiempo suficiente, ¿cuándo tendremos el siguiente? Recuerden que depende de ustedes. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pam Malfoy Black, Angeles MC, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, lizdayanna, Cherryland, Sei, Gabriela Cullen, alo-star, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Sully YM, Tamara, anybella, Mss. Brightside, lagie, EmmaBe, Ericastelo, alejacipagauta, Laura Katherine, Jocelyn907, Antonia, Manligrez, bbluelilas, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, Mafer, Rosibel, Alexandra Cullen Hale, Yoliki, freckles03, Roxy Sanchez, Rossmery, LeidaJim, freedom2604, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	9. El cielo sabe que ahora me siento

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **El cielo sabe que ahora me siento miserable**

Tropezándose, acelerando el paso, empujando para abrirse paso entre la multitud, primero hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta al cuarto verde. Era inútil sin las gafas, solo podía ver lo suficiente para arreglárselas.

Con la claridad vino la necesidad, la determinación. Ella no podía irse—no esta vez. La había perseguido una vez; la perseguiría para siempre.

Mientras luchaba para abrirse paso entre la multitud una vez más, sus pensamientos se concentraron en sus razones. ¿Había sido él otra persona, alguien que ella sintiera que no conocía? Tal vez había visto esa barrera que se derrumbó y no le gustó el Edward que había del otro lado.

Caricias, susurros, miradas, todo con un enfoque más nítido a través de las gafas en su rostro, originó otro pensamiento en su mente. Las mujeres que creían ser sus dueñas, dueñas del hombre que vieron en el escenario— ¿ella también lo había creído? ¿Sentía el dolor de la pérdida con la misma intensidad?

No se atrevía a sentir esperanza, pero la esperanza surgió de todos modos.

Manos implacables rechazaban los avances a medida que la puerta se acercaba. Ella estaba cerca. Podía alcanzarla. Decirle todo lo que ella le había dicho y más. Darle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que ella se merecía.

La bochornosa noche lo asaltó, desagradable como los brazos de las extrañas ligeras de ropa. Al pararse en seco afuera de la puerta al escenario, miró a su derecha cuando alguien se estrelló con él a su izquierda.

Una cariñosa y dulce chica lo envolvió con devoción, su aliento caliente en su cuello en jadeos trémulos. Las lágrimas brotaron, las resistió, se las tragó en favor de la alegría.

"Estás aquí."

Una carcajada, sorbiéndose la nariz, la presión de sus labios en su mejilla.

"¿De verdad pensaste que podría irme?"

* * *

 _ **¡La alcanzó! Pero, ¿por qué se fue en primer lugar? ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasó por la mente de Bella cuando lo vio en el escenario? Lo sabremos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Nos acercamos al final de la historia chicas, tres capis más. ¿Lo lograremos? Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: techu, chiquillanerd, jacke94, anybella, Manligrez, soledadcullen, Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, Antonia, lizdayanna, SkyC, Anastacia T. Crawford, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, blueorchid02, Roxy Sanchez, Rosibel, Mafer, Reva4, angelabarmtz, EmmaBe, nnuma76, patymdn, Yenny CR, Sully YM, niyus1205, Day Aguilar, AriiPattinson, Mony Grey, alo-star, ConyCullenMasen, Antonia, johanna bodmer, Ericastelo, freedom2604, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Les dejé un video en mi grupo para que se una idea de la posición de Edward en la banda. Si no están en mi grupo pueden buscar el link en mi perfil aquí en FF.**_


	10. ¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?**

"Me gusta el café negro."

Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá. El sofá de él donde ella lucía como si perteneciera. "El mío me gusta un poco dulce."

"Apropiado. Me gusta la cerveza oscura."

"Ya sabía eso de ti. Algunas veces me dices cosas sin hablar."

Las manos se unen, los dedos se entrelazan. El corazón de él se llenó de emoción y casi se rompe. Seguramente una persona no debería sentir tanto.

"¿Qué más te he dicho?"

Una mirada traviesa desde la esquina de su ojo vino acompañada de una suave sonrisa engreída. "Sé tanto que te asustaría, pero no voy a dejar de hacer preguntas. Tengo qué saber si estoy en lo correcto."

"Estoy abierto."

"Eso es lo primero que aprendí sin preguntar. Tienes necesidad de un vínculo pero al mismo tiempo lo temes. Tienes mucha fuerza… y carácter. Valoras las cosas. Cuando te vi estudiando ese álbum, lo primero que pensé fue que no sabías lo que tenías en las manos. Que tal vez no conocías a la banda y tenías curiosidad. Pero entonces, miré realmente. Vi el respeto en tus ojos, la admiración en cómo lo sostenías. Comprendí que eran tus favoritos, sí, pero también vi cómo tratas todo lo demás que es importante en tu vida."

Edward ladeó la muñeca de ella, rozó minuciosas caricias en su palma. Abrazó esa conexión y la valoró, justo como ella sabía que lo haría.

"En cierto modo hay dos tú," continuó. "Pero con los dos eres tú, completo y perfecto."

"Eso es cierto. Al menos, solía serlo."

Su ceja inquisitiva suplicó por otra respuesta, pero su boca no preguntó. Él sonrió y retorció un dedo en sus sedosos rizos.

"Te lo diré, pero primero tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

La sorpresa vino primero, pero luego el orgullo llenó sus ojos. ¿Tal vez orgullo de que había hablado primero?

"Quisiera decir que fueron las mujeres—"

Una baja nota de protesta en su garganta la detuvo, pero ella presionó una mano en su muslo, pidiéndole en silencio su turno.

"Quisiera decir eso, pero no puedo. Tú miraste más allá de ellas; lo vi. No las sentiste tocarte, agarrarte. Y no fue solo porque no tenías tus gafas puestas. Ellas no eran nada para ti, y en el fondo sé que yo sí. Cuando subiste a ese escenario sin tus gafas, sabía que estaba viendo a tu otro yo. Sabía que las habías dejado para no tener que ver, pero también era un disfraz. Una forma de ser tú sin serlo realmente."

Por un momento, ella dejó que las palabras se cernieran sobre ellos, que él las asimilara.

"Pero incluso esa no es la razón. Sabía quién eras—los dos. En serio, fue que, algunas veces, simplemente las cosas son demasiado brillantes para mirarlas. Te viste más grande, más hermoso, y seguías siendo el mismo chico tímido que acaricia las cosas que ama. Te vi, a ambos, juntos al mismo tiempo, y el saber que algún día voy a amarte de la forma en que amas tu música—simplemente fue demasiado."

Su mundo se abrió con un resplandor de luz, su corazón explotó por algo más grande que incluso la alegría esperaba ser. Ardiendo, ardiendo con tanto calor que apenas podía respirar, envolvió sus dedos en los mechones sedosos y persuadió sus labios abiertos hacia los suyos.

Ella no necesitó estímulo. Su cálido aliento, su lengua suave, mordisqueando, acariciando. Él le dio todo su ser, atrajo más de ella hacia él, y ella se lo dio. Lo dio.

"Ya no soy dos," susurró con otro beso. "Cuando estaba en el escenario. Quería que me vieran. Deseé no haberme quitado las gafas para poder verte. Tú eres la razón por la que soy capaz de ser ambos a la vez—amar lo que soy y lo que hago al mismo tiempo. Necesito ser los dos para poder recibir ese amor cuando estés lista para darlo, y también ser capaz de devolverlo."

* * *

 _ **Y uno, dos, tres… Awwwwwww! Me matan estos dos. Ya explicó Bella por qué se fue, supongo que tuvo su propio momento de inseguridad. Vio lo que él era en su totalidad y la abrumó. Pero lo bueno fue que sigue ahí, con él. Y como ya lo hemos comentado, ella es perfecta para él, y se puede ver en lo que ha logrado con él en el poco tiempo que tienen de conocerse. ¿Ahora qué sigue? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **¡Son rápidas! Solo falta un capi para que termine esta historia, es cortita, pero alguien por ahí comento que las capis son intensos, con pocas palabras logran expresan el sentir de los personajes. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: chiquillanerd, Cherryland, EmmaBe, freedom2604, angelabarmtz, Roxy Sanchez, alo-star, Chayley Costa, Caniqui, Day Aguilar, anybella, tulgarita, Marttha Cullen Dollaganger, lagie, lizdayanna, Jazmin Li, bbluelilas, ConyCullenMasen, Mafer, Yenny CR, Reva4, Antonia, Mss. Brightside, Turnmiracle, Techu, ginnicullenswan, nnuma76, LeidaJim, Ericastelo, Wawis Cullen, niyus1205, DenniChavez, Brenda Cullenn, SkyC, annabelle15, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el último.**_


	11. La mano en el guante

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la linda historia es de **SunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por su paciencia y apoyo.**_

* * *

 **La mano en el guante (1)**

Cinco años no han aminorado la devoción. Cinco años no les ha robado la excitante felicidad, ese latigazo de fuego, esa desesperada conexión. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el día en que él la persiguió desde esa pequeña tienda de discos, pero esto no.

Ella bailaba un poco fuera de su campo de visión, las líneas esbeltas eran claras cuando miró en su dirección. No había actuado ciego desde esa noche en el Ryman, prefiriendo en vez de eso recibir el aplauso y la adulación, el respeto y el reconocimiento. Cuando Hayes Hawkins sobrepasó su estatus de superestrella—una leyenda viva entre los soñadores—también lo hizo su violinista.

Y por el amor de una mujer, una mujer muy especial que conocía cada uno de sus deseos, anhelos y necesidades, simplemente porque preguntó, él se abrió a las masas y aceptó el estatus de estrella con gracia y humildad. Amaba quién era y lo que hacía.

En cuanto a Bella, nunca dejó de buscar respuestas. En clase, en la vida, en el amor. El inminente traslado de residencia de ella significó más preguntas, más respuestas. Significó el retiro del escenario por una oportunidad de simplemente escribir, de vivir, de apoyarla mientras ella encontraba su propio camino.

Lo que sea que la vida le arrojara, él estaba listo. Listo con un corazón abierto, una mente abierta, y un anillo de diamante.

Era su turno de preguntar.

* * *

 **(1) En inglés 'Hand in Glove' es una frase idiomática que se usa para decir que eres muy cercano a alguien.**

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, aunque corta y con capis cortitos, la autora supo describir muy bien a estos personajes y como resultaron ser perfectos el uno para el otro. Disfruté de compartirla con ustedes, pero sobre todo disfruté de ver la respuesta en sus reviews. Espero que luchen por hacer una costumbre el compartir su apreciación por las historias que leen, con las autoras o las traductoras. Es cierto que nadie nos ha pedido hacer este trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos ser agradecidos si estás historias nos ayudan a olvidarnos un poco de nuestros problemas, ¿no creen? Demuestre que el fandom en español también puede ser agradecido. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes como mis lectoras y espero que me sigan acompañando con mis demás traducciones. Ahora, les pido por favor que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para ir al link de la autora original y dejarle un poco de amor con un review. Para las que saben inglés, saben lo que pueden poner, las que no, les dejo dos opciones a continuación:**_

 _ **1.- Hi! My name is (su nombre) I'm from (su país) I read the Spanish translation of your story and I want to thank you for allow it. It's short but so sweet! You're an amazing author.**_

 _ **2.- I just read the Spanish translation of your story and I want to tell you that you're a great author! With just a few words you made us feel so much! Thanks for share it. Greetings from (su país)**_

 _ **Solo copien y peguen**_

 _ **PD. Las invito a pasarse a mis otras traducciones. Ahora tengo dos en progreso: 'Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams' y 'Two Blue Lines'. Espero que alguna les guste, y si quieren saber de mis futuras traducciones, pueden hacerlo en mi grupo en Facebook. En mi perfil está el link.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron en este último capítulo: lagie, Tsuruga Lia1412, LeidaJim, Anastacia T. Crawford, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, anybella, saraygarcia08, paosierra, Marttha Cullen Dollaganger, May Cullen M, Manligrez, dushakis, Laura Katherine, Majin, angelabarmtz, ConyCullenMasen, Cherryland, Antonia, JeniZuluCullenM, , Caniqui, freedom2604, May, Brenda Cullenn, danielaMc1, lizdayanna, ginnicullenswan, tulgarita, niyus1205, Mss. Brightside, Reva4, nnuma76, Alexandra Cullen Hale, bbluelilas, Roxy Sanchez, Mafer, alo-star, EmmaBe, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras traducciones.**_


End file.
